


Something More than Friends

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, best friends since childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean is trying to tell you something...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Something More than Friends

You sat quietly in the passenger seat of the impala with the window rolled down and your hand playing with the cool evening air rushing by as Dean drove you towards the setting sun. You were both quiet, listening to the tones of Led Zeppelin streaming from the car stereo. You were heading back home, to the Bunker, to Sam and Cas, but the truth was, you already felt at home. This car, sitting in the backseat behind the brothers or beside the older Winchester whenever Sam was off doing his own thing over the years, that had always been where you felt the most at home. 

Just like Dean, you had lost your mom at a young age, but unlike him, you didn’t have any siblings. Even if John Winchester wasn’t winning any father of the year awards, compared to your father, he had been the world’s greatest dad. You didn’t feel sorry for yourself. You never had. You had your share of luck even in the midst of all the shitty cards you had been dealt. Your drunken father had gotten himself killed on a wendigo hunt when you were ten years old, and Bobby had found you in the cave in the middle of the woods, because of course your father had thought it would be an amazing idea to drag a little girl with him on a monster hunt in the middle of the Washington woods. 

Bobby Singer had been the beginning of your luck. He had taken you in, and after a few weeks after living with him, you had met 12 year old Dean and 8 year old Sam when they were dropped off in Sioux Falls for a few day, while their dad went hunting for a nest of vampires a few states over. 

It had taken a few days and giving Dean a bloody nose for him to take you seriously. You hadn’t been trying to get into his good graces. You had just been an angry little girl that was tired of living her life from the outside looking in, so when Dean had told you “no girls allowed” for the hundredth time when he and Sam had headed for their secret hiding place in the scrap yard, you had lost it. He was bigger and stronger than you, but even if he had held back, you had held your own. You could see that by the clear admiration in his eyes as he pressed the back of his hand against his nose, and you muttered a quiet “sorry.” You hadn’t meant to hurt him, but Dean had just smiled and shrugged, waving you along, telling you that if you could punch like a hunter, there might be hope for you yet. 

Dean had always been infuriating and stubborn, but he had quickly become your best friend. He was the one you called when you needed someone to laugh with, a shoulder to cry on, or an asskicking partner on a hunt. So when the brothers had found the Bunker, they had naturally asked you to move into one of the many rooms. You had hesitated at first. Things weren’t as simple as they were when you were children, and your best friend, while he still was that, had become more to you. 

Dean and Sam had been the two constants in your life, but while Sam had become like a brother, you felt something very different towards your childhood best friend. You had been in love with Dean for years now. You just never told him, and you were sure you never would. Your friendship was more important to you than anything, and you were sure Dean didn’t feel the same way about you anyway. You were his best friend on the best of days and an annoying little sister on the worst. You were sure that was how he saw you, and you could live with that as long as you got to keep him in your life. When you had come to terms with the fact that that was how things always would be, you had agreed to move in with the brothers and their recident angel. You loved having a home for once in your life, but being so close to Dean hadn’t made your feelings lessen. On the contrary, you loved him more deeply than ever. 

A loud yawn from Dean, pulled you from your thoughts and you smiled when you saw him shake his head a few times, clearly fighting to stay awake. It had been a long hunt, and Dean had been the one to bury the bodies while you had gotten in a quick nap before you left. 

“Why don’t you **_pull over? Let me drive for a while?_** ” you offered, reaching out to run your hand over his shoulder trying to loosen a few kinks. 

Dean briefly looked over at you, giving you a tired smile. “While you’re the only chick I’d ever allow to drive Baby, we’re both tired. You could use some shut eye too, Y/N/N.”

You grinned, lovingly shaking your head at him. “And while you’re the only man in the world that will walk away with all his limbs intact after calling me Y/N/N, there are no motels for miles, and you are about to fall asleep at the wheel Winchester.”

Dean laughed, throwing you a quick wink, before suddenly turning off onto a dirty road, still at full speed, making you gasp and reach for the car roof to brace yourself. Dean laughed at your little jump, and you shot him a glare as he kept driving you into the middle of nowhere. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Dean?” You scolded, but he just smiled at you, pulling over next to a huge oak tree in the middle of the field. 

“Who needs a motel when we got Baby?” Dean grinned, jumping out of the car heading for the trunk. He left you frozen in your seat. Sure you had slept in the Impala before. You even slept on top of one of the brothers a time or two, but not for years, and not since your feelings changed, at least not since you had allowed yourself to see that they changed. 

You still sat there frozen when Dean opened the back door and threw in one of your duffle bags along with a few blankets, before making himself comfortable. 

“You coming?” Dean asked, looking up over the seat at you with a smirk, and your eyes widened in surprise. 

“You want me to sleep back there with you?” you asked, swallowing hard, and Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, shrugging. 

“Not like we haven’t before,” he reasoned before reaching out his hand, offering to help you climb over the seat. You wanted to punch him in the nose like when you were kids, only this time, it would be completely unjustified. You weren’t mad at him. You were upset, but it wasn’t about him, and you wanted to kick yourself for the mere thought of hurting him. Dean didn’t know how badly he hurt you, and you couldn’t tell him. Not without giving away your secret. 

You didn’t move, and Dean sighed, lowering his hand. 

“Y/N I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable these past few weeks, but nothing has to change. You’re still my best friend,” Dean muttered and your eyes widened. You had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Made me feel uncomfortable?” you asked, still not moving but looking straight at him. “You haven’t - what are you talking about?”

“You know, lending you my jacket, getting you that extra foam vanilla latte crap, making you pancakes…” Dean ranted, and you frowned. 

“Dean what are you talking about?” you pushed, and Dean groaned, lying back down with a scowl on his face. 

“Nothing. Forget it.”

You weren’t going to forget it. You were utterly confused, and Dean seemed sad about something. No matter what, he was your best friend, and you weren’t going to let the day end like this. You never went to bed with things unresolved between the two of you, no matter how big the arguments had been at times. You were always back to being friends before you closed your eyes. You had lost enough in this life. You couldn’t afford the last words ever to be spoken between the two of you to be in anger or pain. 

“No. I am not letting anything go, Winchester,” you huffed, crawling over the seat to sit between his bowed legs on your knees looking down at him. 

“Talk to me, Dean.”

“Goddammit Y/N! Don’t make me say it,” Dean roared at you in a way that would make most people jump, but not you. You knew Dean, and you knew his bark was way worse than his bite. Besides, Dean had never hurt you, ever, and you knew that he never would. He could growl all he wanted. You just crossed your arms, staring right at him as he glared back at you. 

You had no idea how long the staring contest lasted before Dean finally broke. 

“Son of a Bitch” Dean grumbled before sitting up, not leaving more than a few inches between you. “I’ve been trying to tell you… well show you… Goddammit you are an infuriating woman sometimes you know that?” 

You sighed at Dean’s rant, letting your arms fall back against your sides. “Just tell me you idiot! I got no idea what you are on about!”

“I love you,” Dean blurted out, and you both froze. 

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, just looking at him, while Dean looked as if he couldn’t breath. It was as if time stood still, and all you could hear was the wind, making the old car creak as the two of you sat there in silence, caught in a moment you weren’t sure if you wanted to run from or never have end. 

“You… what?” You blinked, and Dean finally managed to suck in a breath. He reached out gently cupping your face in his hands, and you felt your eyes well up. 

“I love you Y/N/N. I know I shouldn’t and that you probably don’t feel the same. Hell even if you do I still shouldn’t. It’s dangerous enough to be my friend let alone…” Dean ranted. 

“I love you too.”

Dean stopped, and it was his turn to stare blankly at you. “What?”

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. “But I got no idea what you are talking about trying to tell me. You always make me pancakes.” You shook your head and Dean pouted. 

“They were heart shaped!” 

“I don’t know what shape they were but that wasn’t hearts,” you sassed, gasping as Dean’s lips crashed against yours. Your heart was beating, and your head was spinning as he kissed you, only breaking apart for air and muttering something about you being infuriating, but you didn’t care. You just grinned, kissing him again, not willing to ever let this moment go. 


End file.
